1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to endurance of the flanged connection of the turbocharger to the exhaust manifold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many multi-cylinder in-line engines, the exhaust manifold has a flange to which a turbocharger is mounted. The exhaust passageways from the opposite ends of the engine merge toward the flange, but there is a dividing wall in the region of the manifold near the flange, for guiding and improving the exhaust gas flow from the opposite ends into the turbocharger. Similarly, in some turbochargers the exhaust gas inlet flange of the casing has a dividing wall considered desirable for its effect on the direction of the gas flow to the turbine. In such cases, it is desirable that the exhaust manifold flange to which the casing flange is mounted, and the gasket between the turbocharger casing flange and the manifold flange, also have a dividing wall at the mating mounting flanges. With conventional arrangements, cracking at the dividing wall of the flange on the turbocharger casing and at the dividing wall of the manifold flange has occurred after a prolonged period of use. It is believed that this cracking is the result of thermal stresses occurring as an engine warms up or endures changes in power output, either of which changes the exhaust temperature. There has been a need to extend the life of manifold-to-turbocharger flanges.